


Cooking

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Brought To Justice [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki & Rhodey share a quiet moment while the Avengers are downstairs training.





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: oh also also you should do a btj fic where loki cooks something for rhodey

It is raining outside. The drops cascade heavily against the sheet glass at the side of the Avengers Tower, coming down in waves, and the wind is howling on the other side of the thick, reinforced glass. Loki is barefoot, dressed in dark trousers and a green shirt rolled up to his elbows, washing squid in a bowl. 

Sergeant Rhodes watches him, his chin laid upon the heels of his hands, his brown eyes never leaving the careful movement of Loki’s hands as he cleanly separates the tentacles from the body of the squid, then begins to chop it into neat, even rings. “You’re good at that,” he says, “but it still looks pretty gross.”

“It doesn’t  _taste_  “gross”, as you say,” Loki says evenly, waving his hands over the squid to dry off a little of the excess liquid, and then he bathes them quickly in egg wash and a mixture made of salt, chilli, flour, and garlic, then dropping them into the hot pan. There is a resounding sizzle as the rings cook within the pan, and Loki continues until all four of his squid have been set aside, prepared and ready to be cooked. 

Using one of the metal spoons that have grating in their bowl (ingenious!), Loki takes up some of the calamari, setting the rings upon some kitchen paper to take away the excess oil, and then he sets the plate in front of Rhodes.

“Eat one,” he murmurs, softly. Rhodes wrinkles his nose, and Loki reaches across the kitchen counter, thumbing over his chin and leaving a white patch of flour over the dark flesh. “What happened to  _oh, Loki, we eat what we’re given in the army–”_  Rhodes takes a ring, feeling its golden-brown batter beneath his fingers, and then he bites into it, chewing. 

His eyes widen, and Loki cannot help but smirk as he sets the next batch into the saucepan, listening to that wonderful  _hiss_  of oil on flour once again. “That’s really good. Jesus Christ. You can  _cook_  too, huh?”

“I can cook well enough,” Loki answers, his lips quirked into a small smile. “Not as well as yourself, perhaps, but I can feed a family, if need be. There is little sense in cookery, I find, if one is only cooking for oneself.”

“Yeah, I think the same,” Rhodes murmurs. They settle into a contented silence, interrupted only by the sizzle of new calamari as it is dropped into the oil, and Loki feels himself at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out [my Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) for more, or if you want to send in a request. Just a note that I won't be writing anything else in this specific 'verse, however.


End file.
